


О тонкостях осады крепостей

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-пьеса для постановки в очень близкой компании. Исполняется под аккомпанемент хихиканья Бая и зубовного скрежета Айвена.<br/>Написана на WTF-Kombat 2016 для команды Барраяра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О тонкостях осады крепостей

**О тонкостях осады крепостей (в прямом и переносном смысле)**

_Мини-пьеса для постановки в очень близкой компании. Исполняется под аккомпанемент хихиканья Бая и зубовного скрежета Айвена._

 _Действующие лица:_  
**Айвен Форпатрил** – главный герой. Без героики, но очень милый.  
**Байерли Форратьер** – второстепенный герой. Хитрый и изворотливый, но не всегда.  
**Теж** – Акути Тежасуини Джиоти гем Эстиф Арква. Гостья Айвена, изрядно его привлекающая.  
**Риш** – Драгоценность, компаньонка Теж и тоже гостья Айвена, изрядно его пугающая.  
**Сотрудники иммиграционной службы Комарры** – не те люди не в том месте.  
**Детективы полиции Комарры** – те люди не в том месте.

_Предрассветный сумрак. Айвен, крадучись, пробирается к двери своих апартаментов и очень тихо начинает обуваться._

_**Айвен:**_  
– Ну почему не правят миром совы?  
Хотя б Генштабом, если уж никак?  
Вставай тут, понимаешь, до рассвета,  
На цыпочках по комнатам ходи,  
Чтоб не будить прекрасных дам, которым  
И до полудня можно подремать…

_Раздается вопль дверного звонка, который и не думает умолкать. Айвен, уронив форменный ботинок себе на ногу, шипит, сдержанно ругается и уже громче произносит:_

– А вот и Бай. А с ним – дурные вести,  
Ручаюсь, что иному не бывать.  
С такой родней врагов других не надо…

 _Открывает дверь._  
**Бай** тут же выпаливает:  
– О, слава богу, Айвен! Есть проблема!

 _ **Айвен** , в сторону:_  
– А я ведь знал.  
_Уже Баю:_  
– Еще одна? Иль та же?

_Разбуженные звонком и грохотом, появляются Теж и Риш, обе в неглиже. Риш очень недружелюбно держит парализатор._

И прекращай на дам глазеть, негодник!  
Хватает и того, что ты их поднял  
С постели в неприлично ранний час!

_Риш согласно кивает, но парализатор опускает, не считая Бая угрозой._

_**Бай** , с трагическим надрывом:_  
– Готовьтесь же к визиту неких лиц  
(которых натравить на вас решился  
прискорбно глупый Тео Формерсье)  
Из Иммиграционного Бюро  
Комарры, чтоб была она неладна!  
Они придут, чтоб дам арестовать –  
Теж с Риш ведь нелегальные мигранты,  
Пусть не по духу правил, но по букве…

 _ **Айвен** , решительно:_  
– Так пусть Бюро цепляется ко мне,  
А я привычно буду на работе.  
А дам нет дома. 

_**Теж** , испуганно:_  
– Так, но мы же есть?  
А вдруг те люди захотят вломиться  
Сюда, чтоб нас найти и задержать?

 _ **Айвен** , сурово:_  
– Ну вот уж фиг им! Не имеют права!  
И дом мой – крепость. Крепость им не взять.

 _ **Бай** , мрачно:_  
– Ох, Айвен, право, ну какая крепость?  
Вот был бы ров с водой и хищной тварью,  
Я б согласился, может быть, еще,  
А тут две двери. Хлипких, между прочим,  
К тому же, на балкон одна ведет,  
А прыгать вниз – немного неприятно  
И очень сильно пахнет суицидом.

 _Теж нервно сглатывает. **Айвен** сбавляет обороты:_  
– У них ведь должен быть на обыск ордер.

 _ **Бай** , снисходительно:_  
– Так выдадут они его себе.  
Ах, Формерсье! Такой дурак, что даже  
Раз в жизни породил рабочий план!

 _ **Теж** , на время отринув мысли о прыжке с балкона:_  
– Нам очень нужно выбраться отсюда!

 _ **Бай** , согласно:_  
– А я о чем?

 _ **Айвен** , громко:_  
– Нет, погодите, нет!

 _Он же, в сторону:_  
– Уйдут ведь – и ищи-свищи потом их,  
А Бай, хоть и СБ-шник, да не тот.

_Пока Айвен страдает, в дверь снова звонят. **Бай** смотрит в глазок и сообщает:_

– Там двое с пистолетами, и это  
Никак не Иммиграция. А ну,  
Признайся, беспокойный друг Форпатрил,  
Кому еще успел ты насолить?

 _ **Детективы полиции Комарры:**_  
– Мы так и знали: эти ваши форы  
Все сплошь маньяки, изверги, лжецы!  
Вы, Айвен Ксав, банальный похититель.  
Мы требуем немедля отпустить  
Двух дам, что вы похитили намедни  
И пудрили нам мозг на этот счет.

 _ **Айвен** , обращаясь к Теж и Риш:_  
– Но я не похищал вас!

 _ **Риш** , ядовито:_  
– Мы-то в курсе!  
А эти что тут делают тогда?

 _ **Айвен:**_  
– Они за мной следили от участка.  
Эй, зря я показания давал…

 _ **Бай** , решительно:_  
– Ну, зря – не зря, а делать что-то надо.

 _ **Теж** , отчаянно:_  
– Давайте принесем сюда диван?

 _ **Айвен** , обнадеженно:_  
– И полежим, пока я размышляю?

 _ **Риш** , пренебрежительно:_  
– Пока ты размышляешь, мы умрем  
От старости притом. Для баррикады  
Диван нам нужен. Все-таки заслон  
Вещественный замедлит тех немного,  
Кто дверь твою решится отпереть.

_Айвен, Бай и хрупкие, но очень грузоподъемные девушки сооружают баррикаду из мебели. За дверью появляются сотрудники Иммиграционной службы Комарры._

**_Детективы полиции Комарры:_**  
– Позвольте, но ведь вас тут не стояло!

 ** _Сотрудники иммиграционной службы Комарры:_**  
– А вот и нет, мы занимали раньше,  
Точней, вчера. А вам-то здесь чего?

_Сотрудники двух организаций затевают долгую межведомственную свару. Айвен расхаживает по комнате, размышляя. Теж снова косится на балконную дверь с самыми суицидальными намерениями._

_**Теж** в сторону Риш, тихо:_  
– Ты понимаешь: я живой не дамся.  
У нас на крайний случай есть балкон.

 _ **Айвен** , отвлекаясь от раздумий:_  
– Зато у вас нет гравипоясов.  
Спасительный полет не состоится.

 _ **Риш** , явно разуверившись в умственных способностях Айвена:_  
– Полет в один конец. Простой и быстрый.  
Такому гравипояс ни к чему.

 _ **Айвен:**_  
– Ну нет, постойте. Кажется, у нас  
Сейчас еще не слишком крайний случай…

 _Он же, вполголоса:_  
– Я так и не придумал, что сказать,  
Чтоб Теж со мной осталась, и конечно,  
Гораздо лучше, чтоб наедине…

 _ **Бай** , так же тихо:_  
– Ты тормоз, Айвен. 

_**Айвен** , грустно:_  
– Что сказать? Согласен.  
Зато вот ты у нас без тормозов,  
И потому тебя всегда заносит:  
На кой ты черт связался с Формерсье?

 _ **Бай** , поморщившись:_  
– Нет времени на все эти упреки.  
Твоя подружка, кажется, вполне  
Серьезно вознамерилась прощаться  
И с этой жизнью, и с тобой самим.  
За дверью караулят фараоны, –  
А как их, кстати, местные зовут?

 _ **Айвен** , начиная звереть:_  
– Некстати, Бай! 

_**Бай** , покладисто:_  
– Некстати так некстати.  
Но, в общем, караулят нас они,  
А у меня ну ни одной идеи!..

 _ **Айвен** , вдруг светлея лицом:_  
– А у меня проклюнулась одна!  
И, вот увидишь, я сумею крепость  
И отстоять, и взять в один заход.  
Не дай Теж с Риш приблизиться к балкону!..

_Айвен убегает на кухню. Бай пытается не подпускать мрачных девушек к балкону. Риш тычет в него парализатором. Бай не остается в долгу и тычет парализатором в ответ. Обстановка накаляется, но тут в комнату вбегает Айвен, триумфально потрясая упаковкой овсяных хлопьев._

_**Бай** , раздраженно:_  
– Ты сбрендил, Айвен? Это что такое?

 _ **Айвен** , торжественным тоном:_  
– Овсянка, фор! Но завтракать не дам.  
Пока не потерял свою идею, один вопрос:  
Ты выйдешь за меня?..  
Да нет же, Бай, не ты! Теж, думай быстро,  
Мне кажется, они ломают дверь.

 _ **Теж** , изумленно:_  
– Однако, это как-то слишком быстро.  
И для чего, позволь тебя спросить?

 _ **Айвен** , запальчиво:_  
– Скажи мне «да» – и станешь барраяркой,  
А Иммиграционное Бюро  
Отстанет: никаких мигрантов вовсе  
Не будет в этом доме…

 _ **Риш** , подозрительно:_  
– Ну а я?

 _ **Айвен** , отмахиваясь:_  
– А я тебя найму. Любой фор-леди  
Без камеристки шагу не ступить.

 _ **Риш** , грозно:_  
– Подумай хорошенько, малахольный,  
Кого ты камеристкой обозвал…

 _ **Бай** , влезая в начинающуюся ссору:_  
– Не важно имя, Риш! Куда важнее,  
Что так тебя он сможет защитить.

 _ **Теж** , неуверенно:_  
– Допустим, я согласна. Но сначала  
Скажите мне, зачем ему крупа.

 _ **Айвен** , ободренный предварительным согласием:_  
– В Период Изоляции сложилась  
Традиция так браки заключать:  
Любая пара, в круг ступив овсяный,  
Могла своим дыханием скрепить  
Союз. И, принеся простые клятвы,  
Считаться дальше мужем и женой.  
Для брака, правда, очень нужен Шафер,  
Но на худой конец сойдет и Бай.

 _ **Бай** , мрачно:_  
– Худой конец тебе еще припомню…  
Но да, ты прав. Рисуй же круг скорей  
Овсяными пластинками… а знаешь,  
Я как-то по-другому представлял  
Твой день вступленья в брак. Что леди Элис  
Сказала бы об этом?

 _ **Айвен** , высыпая хлопья на пол по кругу:_  
– Замолчи!  
Еще здесь только мамы не хватало  
И всех ее «Что можно», «Что нельзя».  
И кстати, развестись мы позже сможем…  
Ну, если Теж захочет развестись.

 _ **Теж** , совсем потерянно, но слегка обрадованно из-за возможности развода:_  
– Но я не знаю клятв!

 _ **Айвен** , успокаивающе:_  
– А там все просто.  
Ты только повторяй слова за мной…  
О, вот и сверлят дверь! Ну что, готова?

 _ **Теж** , неуверенно:_  
– А все-таки балкон мне как-то ближе.

 _ **Айвен** , расстроенно:_  
– Итак, я хуже смерти. Как приятно.  
Послушай, Теж, успеешь сигануть.  
Ну, соглашайся. Разве правда хуже?  
Наш брак от Иммиграции спасет,  
И от полиции, надеюсь, тоже,  
А Риш спасет контракт на Барраяре,  
А от СБ я вас и сам спасу.

 _ **Бай** , прерывая поток слов:_  
– Она тебе пятнадцать раз кивнула,  
Но ты распелся, как весной глухарь.  
Скорее, станьте в круг лицом друг к другу.  
Ну, где там клятвы? Ты же их учил.

 _ **Айвен** , откашлявшись:_  
– Я, Айвен Ксав Форпатрил, пребывая  
В прискорбно трезвом, кажется, уме…

 _ **Бай** , по-змеиному шипя:_  
– Ну вот, ты взял слова для завещаний!

 _ **Айвен** , игнорируя шипение:_  
– Беру тебя… О, Теж, скажи еще раз,  
как будет имя полное твое?

 _ **Теж** , вздохнув:_  
– А полностью меня зовут Акути  
Тежасуини (вот откуда Теж)  
Джиоти гем Эстиф из рода Арква.  
Ты как, не передумал про балкон?

 _ **Бай** , хихикнув:_  
– Затейники родители, однако…  
Серьезно, Айвен, лучше не женись.

 _ **Айвен** злобно сопит, но повторяет имя полностью. Он же продолжает:_  
– Так вот, беру тебя сейчас я в жены.  
Скорее часть свою произнеси,  
Объявимся супругами, а после  
Я поцелую все-таки тебя.

_Теж проговаривает свои слова, они с Айвеном целуются, Бай выпускает их из овсяного круга.  
В комнату все-таки вваливаются шестеро раздраженных комаррцев с парализаторами наизготовку._

__**Айвен** , выгребая из бумажника наличность и вручая ее Риш:  
– Ты, Риш, официально камеристка.  
А я сейчас же оторву башку,  
Тому, кто хоть бы пальцем прикоснется  
К моей жене! А ну-ка, руки прочь  
От Теж Форпатрил! А теперь все – вон!

 _ **Бай** , обращаясь к публике:_  
– Мой беспокойный родственник женился  
Для всех внезапно, даже для себя.  
И съемный дом его, который крепость,  
Он как-то умудрился отстоять.  
Важней ему была другая крепость –  
Он долго об осаде размышлял,  
А после стены взял внезапным штурмом.  
Ну, это Айвен, что с него возьмешь:  
При тактике стратегии ни капли.  
И крепость-Теж, хотя ему сдалась,  
Нисколечко при том не покорилась.  
У них был, не поверите, развод,  
Причем фундаментально неудачный,  
Но Айвен счастлив. Счастлива и Теж,  
И я, как ни прискорбно, тоже счастлив,  
Хотя мне и придется пребывать  
На Единеньи Джексона отныне…  
Что? Нет, уж я жениться не намерен!  
Не будет никаких «Овсянка, фор!»,  
И клятв поспешных тоже не случится.  
Тому, кто вдруг решится захватить  
Души моей загадочную крепость  
Тяжелая осада предстоит.  
Теперь мне, право, стоит удалиться.

 _Бай небрежно раскланивается и уходит._ **Айвен** недовольно бурчит откуда-то из глубин декораций, изображающих райские пейзажи заштатной Иллы:  
– Не так уж по-дурацки все прошло,  
Но Бай, зараза, то еще трепло:  
Все переврет, а я борись с легендой…  
О браке и семье легенды – ложь.  
Двойная ложь. Но эта – с хэппи эндом.


End file.
